oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia
This article is about the character. For the episode, see Olivia (episode). Olivia is a female white cat and tritagonist in the series. She is Oggy's new love interest (and later, his wife) in the fourth season. She, like Oggy, has a cockroach in her house, though she is not aware of her existence. Personality Olivia is a kind, lovely and nature-loving cat. Whenever she finds something exciting and new, she would tell her friends to join her, like in The Bathtub Race. She also likes insects and doesn't want anyone to hurt them. If someone hurts them, she'll start crying as shown in A Charming Guy where Oggy swats the Cockroaches in front of her. This is ironic because she was afraid of the cockroaches in her earlier appearances. She sometimes acts fussy when something happens to her face, she would scream loud and then hide in her room, like in Olivia's Pimple, implying that she cares a lot about her looks. Appearance She has a very similar appearance to Oggy, albeit with a few changes such as being skinnier than him. She is a white cat who has black hair and blue eyes. She mainly wears a yellow bow on her head. She has a pink belly with a spiral-shaped belly button, like Oggy. Her nose is pink and is much smaller than Oggy's. She also has pink dots from which her whiskers sprout. Weaknesses *The Cockroaches will often take advantage of her kindness to get away with harming Oggy. Relationships Oggy Oggy is Olivia's crush, and later her husband as of the Season 4 finale Oggy is Getting Married! (Featuring Olivia). She isn't extremely nervous about being with Oggy unlike him. She usually hangs out with him as they tend to be really good friend but she secretly has a feelings for him. Often, she will kiss Oggy on the lips like in The Cube, while in some other episodes, she usually kisses him on the cheeks. Jack Jack and Olivia are good friends. Despite appearing frequently together, their relationship is never explored. Cockroaches Due to her nice nature, Olivia is often very passive towards the Cockroaches and will usually never try to hurt them; in return, the Cockroaches rarely, if ever, harm her for their own entertainment. Though when pushed too far, she will punish the Cockroaches when they pull off something nastier than their usual pranks such as in Back to the Past!. Bob Bob and Olivia are occasional friends. Olivia tends to treat Bob nice and vice versa. Although in Picnic Panic, he willingly deserts her along with Oggy and Jack in the middle of the forest during a heavy storm out of pure spite. Total Amount of Victories/Defeats Official Description Cartoon Network Asia Olivia is a kind, lovely and a nature-loving cat. Whenever she finds something exciting and new, she would like her friends to join her, just like what she did in The Bathtub Race and when someone is doing something, Olivia would think of something that is so fun, like for an example when Oggy falls into her fountain, Olivia suggested to have an above-ground pool.Oggy and the Cockroaches on Cartoon Network Asia Trivia *Olivia drives a mustard-yellow Mini Cooper as seen in Washing Day. *Her name may be based on Olivier Jean-Marie, the show's director and episode writer. *With the exception of certain parts, Olivia is mostly absent in Season 6 and Season 7, due to most of the episodes being remasters of the first two seasons. References Gallery Olivia's Gallery External Links *Olivia on Xilam Wiki Polls Do you like Olivia? Yes No Sometimes es:Olivia fr:Olivia (personnage) pl:Olivia Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters